Antología
by Briel Black
Summary: Descubrí un sentimiento inigualable que es imposible de comprar, inadquirible con desearlo, un sentimiento que llega sin que lo esperes y sin que lo quieras...


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Así como la letra de la canción le pertenece a sus autores.

**Antología.**

_Para amarte necesito una razón.  
Y es difícil creer que no exista una más que este amor.  
Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón.  
Que a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios  
todavía se siente el dolor._

¿Qué necesito para amarte? Sólo este amor que crece dentro de mí, minuto a minuto. Hubieron tantas cosas que no te pude dar, tantos argumentos que no te pude comentar. Todo lo que dicen es mentira, el tiempo no te hace olvidar ya que mi dolor pareciese permanente, y perdura ahí, a pesar de todo lo que pasó ya desde ese día no logro superar tu partida, mi sufrimiento no hace más que crecer. 

_Porque todo el tiempo  
que pasé junto a ti.  
Dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí_

Y todo lo que vimos juntos perdura en mi cabeza y me hace rebozar de felicidad porque tu personalidad me inundaba. He sobrevivido con tu recuerdo, el que se niega rotundamente a abandonarme, ha quedado la huella de tu piel tatuada tanto en mi interior como en mis labios, en mis brazos, en todo mi cuerpo. 

_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos.  
Tú mi hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo.  
Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de tres kilos  
con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos.  
Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato.  
Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos.  
Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos.  
Para escapar los dos volando un rato._

Cuando estaba contigo todo parecía más hermoso, más grande, pareciese que el azul cielo era más profundo cuando te tenía junto a mí; cuando te veía dejaba de contar el tiempo, y los segundos no pasaban; tus besos eternos detenían todo, en mi cabeza se eliminaban todas las personas ajenas a nosotros.

Tantas cosas que aprendí a tu lado, tantas cosas que descubrí cuando estuve contigo. Gracias a ti aprendí a fantasear, a ir contigo para alcanzar mis sueños, a dejar de encerrarme en mi monótono mundo de realidad y escapar contigo por unos minutos a un universo de fantasía, donde estuviéramos solos tú y yo. 

_Pero olvidaste una final instrucción.  
Porque aún no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor._

Tanto aprendí contigo, pero pasaste por alto el enseñarme cómo olvidarte, cómo sobrevivir sin ti a mi lado, aún no sé cómo es que he logrado estar hasta este momento, no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor. 

_Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa.  
Me enseñaste decir mentiras piadosas...  
Para poder a verte a horas no adecuadas.  
Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas.  
Y fue por ti que escribí más de 100 canciones.  
Y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones.  
Y conocí más de mil formas de besar.  
Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar._

Pude saber que tan significativas era esas flores rojas y solitarias que me obsequiabas a diario, tanto que se podía decir con un ser tan hermoso pero tan sencillo. Gracias a ti le mentía a mi padre para salir contigo en las noches, pero fueron mentiras sin importancia, ya que esos momentos hermosos no tienen valor material. Sabía cuales eran las sonrisas que significaban un _"te amo"_, y las que significaban que algo estaba mal en ese día, todo lo contrario, con sólo mirar tu rostro podía descifrar cómo estabas, qué querías.

Mi alma desbordaba de amor en aquellos tiempos, cuando te tenía a mi lado, cuando estabas conmigo. Te compuse más de cien canciones, todas repletas del amor que aún te tengo, el sólo recordar esos momentos me pone más melancólica de lo que nunca estuve.

No te reclamé cuando errabas porque tus sonrisas eran sinceras y algo me decía que te arrepentías de esa clase de acciones; contigo aprendí a gozar de un beso, descubrí un sentimiento inigualable que es imposible de comprar, inadquirible con desearlo, un sentimiento que llega sin que lo esperes y sin que lo quieras...

A tu lado descubrí el amor, aprendí a amar de verdad.


End file.
